ArchMage Potter
by Hell no.1
Summary: Harry was taken away from the Dursleys at age five. Since then he has been learning magic, every branch he can. Now due to a sinister plot, Harry has to go to Hogwarts for his fourth year. NoSlash!GOF!ManiDumbledore!super-harry!


**Platform 9 and ¾s**

 **September 1, 1994**

The dark haired boy sat in the last compartment of the Hogwarts express. His hair was messy, but in a good looking way. A black book with no title hid his face. He looked up as the door to his compartment opened, staring at the bushy haired girl with piercing green eyes, the same as the killing curse. The girl seemed to hesitate before asking,

"Can I join you?" all ideas of him being a serious guy though vanished at his sentence, accompanied by a smirk.

"I don't know. Can you?" The girl face palmed, muttering something about knowing better and weasels. "May I join you?" She corrected. At his nod, she sat down opposite to him and said,

"My name is Hermione Granger. And you are? I haven't seen you before, but you look too old to be a first year. Are you a transfer student? Which school did you come from?" As Hermione stopped to catch her breath from her sort of tirade, the boy said,

"Hi Hermione, I am Harry, I am a fourth year, yes, one could say I am a transfer student, but I was home schooled since I was five. Do you have more friends coming? I would rather like to meet them."

The next few minutes passed in the same chatter, before the door to the compartment opened again. This time though, a blonde with purple eyes and a girl with similar hair as Harry but blue eyes stood at the door. Hermione, the blonde and black haired girl seemed to know each other, greeting with a friendly nod and first name.

Hermione though quickly turned her attention back to Harry, her next question drawing the attention of both Daphne and Tracy, who were staring out the moving window of the Hogwarts Express,

"So how many branches of magic have you studied?" Harry chuckled,

"Hermione, it would be easier for you to name a branch of magic and see whether I have studied it or not."

"The basics? Who am I kidding of course you have. Um, right how about alchemy?"

"I already finished O.W.L. s in the basics. Check."

"Illusory?"

"Check."

"Runic?"

"Check."

"Arithmantic"

"Check"

"Ritual?"

"Check."

"Elemental."

"Check"

Daphne and Tracy were staring in awe at this person who was so calmly saying that he had studied some of the hardest to find tutors in the world. Hermione however continued her questioning. She seemed determined to find something he had not done.

"Chaos?"

"You know of it? Strange but yes."

"Sorcery?"

"Check."

"Mind Magic?"

"Seventh level."

"Dark. Whoops sorry. That just-"

"Check"

"What?"

"Yes I have done dark magic"

"You aren't having us on, are you?" That was Tracy, looking quite worried.

"Oh. In that case what about, blood magic, soul magic and necromancy"

"Check, check, check"

"Warding"

"Check, though I must ask all three of you to not reveal a word of this to anyone else. I would hate to have to memory charm my friends."

Daphne "Getting presumptuous are we? How can you say we are your friends?"

Harry snorted "True that. So, _obliviate_ "

 **Time Skip**

The train stopped at Hogsmeade station and Harry replied to Hermione's question, "It's shrunk and in my pocket, Hermione. I don't want to take the chance of someone going through it, despite the protections on it." He quickly helped the girls down and said, "Well I guess I will see you at the feast then." He had to take the boat path along with this year's firsties. Their shrill voices were already giving him a headache. He followed a giant man holding a lantern and reported to him.

"Shouldn't ye be with the older yea's?"

"Transfer student. I was told to report to you."

"Well then follo' me."

Hagrid led the first years who were staring at Harry walking amongst them to the boats, where it was quickly discovered that all boats were full and there was no place for Harry left. Shrugging he motioned for Hagrid to start the boats. Perplexed, Hagrid nevertheless ensured everyone else was seated and started the boats.

Looking back he saw something astonishing. Harry was flying slowly, almost lazily in the direction of Hogwarts, but what really dumbfounded the half-giant was that he was not using any device that might help flight. Harry, it seemed was capable of independent flight, a feat last seen by a light wizard before Hogwarts was even a thought. A red haired girl with hazel eyes who thought Harry looked familiar, echoing his own thoughts about her, particularly found herself thinking of 'It's a bird, no it's a plane, it's superman!'

As the boats docked harry stopped and landed softly and then began following Hagrid, who by now was knocking on the doors to the great hall. The door opened to show Professor McGonagall. Hagrid handed the first years to her saying, "The first years ma'am, and uh, also the transfer student." Her eyes shot up to the tallest person, besides Hagrid, who had already left. He smiled and waved,

"Hey Aunt Minnie."

The professor sighed, rubbed the bridge of her nose and said, "How many times must I tell you not to call me that?" she had growled the last part, causing the closest student to flinch, but Harry cheekily replied, "At least once more Aunt Minnie" stressing on the last two words.

"You will be the death of me. Now, you will be sorted-" Harry tuned out the rest of what she was saying. He absently wondered if it was possible to make food explode as he walked to the antechamber, but when he saw the ghosts he walked over and began pestering the Grey Lady about highly random questions.

When McGonagall returned, he followed her talking much in the way a small child does, blabbering anything and everything coming to mind.

The sorting went on until it came to the P's.

Oh. Prank time. He quickly gave a mental command to Hogwarts, changing the name to Potter-Supreme-ruler-of-the-universe, Harry, from his real name, which he could not reveal. There a proper reason to change his name.

After Pots, Sapling he watched amused as Auntie Minnie read aloud his name before pausing, reading it again, sighing and pinching the bridge of her nose before marching up to him, grabbing his ear and dragging him to the tool with the hat, yelling at him about what she had told him about pranks during the first sorting, much to the amusement of nearly all of Hogwarts, who were previously staring at their savior and muttering about him.

"It's the boy-who-lived!"

"Give me some of that, Potter!" yikes, seventh year girls are creepy

"I heard he was touring the world learning magic and took his OWLs when he thirteen."

"Well _I_ heard that he got O+ in practical and theory for all subjects."

There savior, however had learned that best thing to do was not struggle, nod and say, "Yes Aunt Minnie" or "Sorry Aunt Minnie." He knew that his most innocent or pleading look would only land him in even more trouble.

As he neared the sorting hat he glared at Dumbledore, aka the old coot. He took his place under the sorting hat and quickly struck up an amiable mental conversation with Hat. It was only when Hat paused during a particularly lively debate about Shash Slytherin gayism sometime after ten minutes that Harry noticed something was wrong, other than his larger than abnormal sorting period.

"What's wrong, Hat? Too disturbing a topic?"

"No, the old coot is trying to charm me into placing you into Gryffindor. He set up children of his fanatical supporters to meet you and _influence_ to accept his control."

"He never gives up, does he?"

"Nope"

After another five minutes, when he was sure he had the record for the largest sorting ever, he told the hat to call out a house. And boy did it,

"Founders'! Lord of Hogwarts!" whispers started again.

"Ooh I wonder which one."

"All of them dummy. That's why he is Lord of Hogwarts!"

Harry shrugged of Hat walking to the head table as the wards changed their allegiance from Dumbledork to him. As Dumbledore stood and approached him, no doubt for a silent word, the throne he just vacated faded away, another one springing up in his place, bigger and grander than the previous one. Dumbledore quickly changed directions, heading to the new throne, before he was interrupted by Harry.

"I would not do that if I was you, Albus"

"And why not, my boy? The throne is obviously meant for the highest authority in Hogwarts, me."

"Call me boy and I will feed you to doxies. And are you really that daft? Fine, go ahead and sit on the throne, don't blame me for what happens."

Dumbledore, however was _not_ daft, and weighed up his decisions. He could conjure another chair and sit beside Harry, or he could risk it and lose the chance to control Hogwarts, burn a bridge with harry, or if it worked, harry would obviously have to agree that he was the highest authority, and could be pressured into handing the wards back over to him. Losing harry from under his thumb when the lad was five had been a terrible hit to his plans, however he was back in Hogwarts and throwing of every compulsion charm aimed at him, and had shrugged of his legilimency attack as though it was nothing. Before he could decide, Snape being Snape lashed out at the last Potter.

"Show some respect to your betters, brat! Just like your father, no respect for anyone at all-"

"Oh shuddup!" with a wave of Harry's hand, Snape was bound and silenced, hanging from the ceiling like a human sized piñata.

Dumbledore however quickly made his choice and sat on the throne. The moment his butt touched the throne, a gloating smile spread over his face, but it was quickly wiped as it burst into an inferno, later revealing a nude Dumbledore, though thankfully his beard covered his privates. With another hand wave, Harry transported Dumbledore to the hospital wing, sanitized the seat, removing any leftover brief flames and sat. "told him not to be an ass. As if headmaster was a stronger position than lord of a place. Cunt"

When everyone finally settled down, Professor McGonagall resumed the sorting, though the next name caused the same amount disturbance.

"Potter, Rose"


End file.
